Destined
by fairydustillusion
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end that way...because they were destined for each other. Sam x Mikaela
1. Destined

**A.N-Sorry, this is the first time I've tried angst. If you don't like it- please don't leave flames. Review!**

"I…love you…" Sam strained to speak. "Noooo! Don't leave me- I love you! Hang on for me! Please, Sam…" Mikaela begged. She looked at his body. It was bleeding profusely everywhere, and she could see every bruise where the Decepticon had hit. Ratchet and Optimus Prime were miles away, still fighting the Decepticons. They had no idea what was happening to Sam- so now the matter had to rest in the hands of the other humans. "Please, Sam…how could you leave me like this?!!" She could hear the ambulances wailing in the distance and the sound of war with the Decepticons still raging on. "Just hang on…" she could see he was trying to smile. For her. "Mikaela- no matter what, I'll love you forever. Never forget that. If I don't make it, please don't be sad. We were destined for each other… and we'll see each other someday again." Mikaela gasped, "You'll make it! Don't give up! Oh, I love you so much, Sam… it wasn't supposed to end this way!" but she could already see him slipping into unconsciousness. The ambulances finally arrived at the scene. She refused to let go of him when they hauled him into the ambulance. They finally succeeded in unclenching him, and the ambulance rushed past to the hospital. She was left sobbing behind in the dust as Bumblebee, who would never leave Sam no matter what, attempted to comfort her.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY! Why did this have to happen? WHY?" She stared up into the sky and felt her world spiraling down upon her.

"_Then there's that longing to be free… fly above the valley so deep. That feeling, to just let go… of everything, and to fly up above…to fly up above."_


	2. Crystal Tears

"We lost his pulse! No signal! Get the shock paddles!" Shouts echoed down the hallway of the hospital as the doctors worked over him valiantly to save Sam Witwicky's life. Little did they know that the whole weight of the world's destiny was upon their shoulders- to save the life of this poor, seemingly innocent teenager. Mikaela, who had arrived in Bumblebee, trailed quickly behind. "Uh-oh- he lost two thirds of the blood he needed! Where are the donations?!!" One doctor in a white hospital uniform shouted frantically. ' "There's no more donations!" another doctor shouted back immediately. The first doctor quickly glanced at Mikaela and yelled, "Get ready to give a donation!" Her face suddenly changed as she realized that there was still hope. She nodded anxiously, and the doctor pushed a plunger into her arm. Soon, they had the blood transferred into Sam.

* * *

"He's safe." One doctor called. "He's in a coma. Right now it is doubtful whether or not he will wake up," a grave doctor explained to Mikaela. Hearing these words, Mikaela was instantly filled with half relief and half extreme worry. She knew that he was strong- but what if the chance won over that he wouldn't wake up? They wheeled Sam into a room, with Mikaela close behind. She only wished that Bumblebee was allowed in the hospital to comfort both her and Sam- now that he was gone, she felt even more desolate and hopeless.

After all the doctors had made sure that Sam was in a stable condition, they left Mikaela alone with Sam in the room. As Mikaela looked down at her boyfriend, she finally realized that there was no one else in the world that could replace her love for him. Tears filled her eyes as she murmured softly into his ear, "Sam, please don't let go. There isn't and will never be a replacement for my love for you. The doctors say that they're giving you one year on life support. I know you're strong and that you can make it. You said that we were destined to be together." Her tears were falling faster now. "Fate led us together. And if I never went into that car with you, I would have spent a lifetime of regret. But I did; so now, your life is tied with mine. I love you more than you can imagine, Sam. If you woke up- then I would spend the rest of my life by your side. We could marry, have beautiful children and live happily together until I was old. And I would love every moment of my life with you. Sam- if you really love me, then please don't let go!" Mikaela knew that Sam could not hear her, but she had to tell him. Her tears were falling so fast and thick that her vision was blurred- but she knew it was worth it. And she knew that she would have to believe in him in order for him to wake up.

**Hey people- I need some help. What color are Sam's eyes?**

**And I'm not updating until I get at least 3 more reviews...  
**


	3. Faith Renewed

364 days later…

"Hi, Sam." Mikaela murmured softly. For the past five months, when Sam had not shown any signs of waking up, she had become more and more desperate. The doctors had said that after about 6 months, if the victim of sustained injury had not shown physical signs of waking, then they probably were never going to. They had been ready to take Sam off of life support after six months, but Optimus Prime had gotten permission from the U.S government to give him more time. She had already given up hope. Today was the last time she could say goodbye.

" Sam, tomorrow they're taking you off life support. If you don't wake up by then, then you'll die, Sam. How could you leave me like this? You said you loved me. If destiny brought us together, why must destiny be so cruel as to kill my spirit? Sam…" Tears welled up in Mikaela's eyes as she cried for the last time. She had to be strong. But since this was her last goodbye, she allowed herself to cry. "Why? Why is fate doing this to me? WHY?!!" All the self-restraint she had built up to be strong for Sam broke down and she started weeping. Mikaela was faintly reminded of Jesus Christ… of how he had died and the women had wept for him. Weeping over a dead body. Except for that they had hope. He was God. Sam wasn't… as much as he was remarkable, he was still human. But… was there still a chance…?

As soon as the belief struck her heart, all of a sudden she felt a certain peace inside her heart and knew something was right. "Mikaela…" a familiar voice muttered. She could hardly believe her ears. "Sam? Is that you?" She scrambled quickly to his bedside and found herself lost into the familiar depths of Sam Witwicky's beautiful hazel eyes. "SAM!" she shouted. "Mikaela… you stayed…"


	4. Once Again

**Hi people! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this… extreme writer's block AND my brother… who found out that I wrote fanfiction and was laughing and annoying me about my stories… grrr. Yah, that means you Kenneth if you're reading this… ok, I know this chapter is horrible and over-happy and sappy, but I couldn't think of anything else. So please don't leave flames if you don't like it.**

**11 years later…**

The sound of a child's bubbly laugh spread all across the lawn. Mikaela smiled softly at her little angel, her and Sam's child. Michael was only five, but he seemed to understand a lot more than other boys his age. And different things seemed to happen to him, too- must have been the gene… "I love you, Mommy! And I love Daddy too! I love you guys more than anyone in the world!" her little boy exclaimed. "We love you too, honey." Mikaela hadn't ever dreamed about having a child when she was young, because of her juvie record. But then… Sam Witwicky had entered her life, and then she found herself loving like she had never before. Now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"Hi, you two!" Sam smiled warmly at the sight of his son and wife. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?" They agreed happily, and Sam grinned. He knew exactly how to make his wife and son happy. "Can we go to the park after that please? I want to try out the new tire swings they have." _Once a child, always a child…_

* * *

"Can we go visit Sam and Mikaela? We haven't seen them in so long…" Arcee asked. Optimus Prime smiled fondly at the all the Transformers' favorite two humans. "No, Sam and Mikaela have both done so much for us already. We can visit them later… let's let them have their moment."

* * *

After the long but fun day, Mikaela rested peacefully against her pillow. She now understood what Sam had meant when he told her eleven years ago that they were destined to be together… thirteen years ago, when Sam had first discovered that his car was actually Bumblebee, she had felt a little out of place. But with the war over and Sam recovered, she felt more in place than ever before. _My life is perfect right now… I love Michael and Sam more than anything in the world. And destiny… well, before it felt like a curse to me, but now destiny seems to be perfect too, for once…_

* * *

"'_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you…"_

**Yayee!!! Finally done with this fanfiction! I might write a sequel though… depending on how many reviews I get. ******** It's been a pleasure writing for you guys!**


End file.
